the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
TheNationalDex
|videos= 645 |views= 35,195,689 |channel=TheNationalDex YouTube channel }} TheNationalDex is a YouTube channel that was created by Alex Faciane and PokeKellz (Kellie) and is about Pokémon. The channel was created on July 8th, 2012, with its first video airing on December 17th, 2012. The channel hosts and has hosted various shows about Pokémon and the Pokémon Franchise. The channel has expanded over the years and now has a Patreon, a Facebook page, a twitter account, merchandise, and a Discord Server. Channel Description PokéKellz and Alex are a couple of charming and dedicated Pokémon Masters with the absurd yet noble goal of providing a definitive video resource for Pokémon trivia, training, and battle strategy for every last monster in the Pokédex. Old school Nintendo fans from the days of Gameboy and GBA, cool peeps raised on DS and 3DS, and even just fans of the anime are welcome. There's something here for all of you. Dope stuff! Oh yeah. There's also a bunch of lame jokes. It's great! Come watch us! - Channel Description Channel Trailer Video List of Shows Below is a list of all shows that have aired on TheNationalDex, past and present. Playlists Below are a list of all Playlists created by TheNationalDex channel. * Battle Videos | The National Dex * Most Popular | The National Dex * Latest Uploads | The National Dex * The MiniDex! | The National Dex * POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA! The Dex! Book Club | The National Dex * Gen 7 Pokemon! | The National Dex * The Dex! Plays - Pokemon Sun | The National Dex * The Dex! News | The National Dex * Occult-ober! Spooky Dex Episodes! | The National Dex * Rock-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * The Dex! Podcast | The National Dex * Humans in the Pokemon World! | The National Dex * Mega-Evolutions! | The National Dex * Bad Pokemon Science! | The National Dex * Starter Pokemon! | The National Dex * Normal-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Animal Influences! | The National Dex * Electric-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Dragon-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Folkemon! | The National Dex * Bug-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Fairy-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Ice-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 1 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Water-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Steel-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 2 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Flying-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 6 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Liked videos * Ground-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Fighting-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Psychic-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Poison-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Fire-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 5 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Ghost-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 3 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Dark-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Grass-Type Pokemon! | The National Dex * Gen 4 Pokemon! | The National Dex * Legendary Pokemon! | The National Dex * PokeKellz Snap! | The National Dex * OR/AS Vlogs! | The National Dex * Random Wednesday Videos! | The National Dex * Rate My Team! | The National Dex * The MiniDex! | The National Dex * The ExtraDex! | The National Dex * Trainer Tips! | The National Dex * The Dex! VS | The National Dex * Vlogs! | The National Dex * The Dex! Show (New Episodes First) | The National Dex * The Dex! Show (Watch In Order) | The National Dex Gallery YouTube Icon v1.jpg|1st YouTube Icon TheNationalDex Youtube banner v1.png|1st Channel Banner Youtube Icon v2.jpg|2nd YouTube Icon TheNationalDex Youtube banner v2.jpg|2nd Channel Banner Youtube Icon v3.jpg|Current YouTube Icon TheNationalDex Youtube banner v3.jpg|Current Channel Banner Category:TheNationalDex